


New Beginnings

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared meets his roommate and dives into college life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Sequel to [Highschool AU](http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewseries.php?seriesid=45). This is now COLLEGE AU. :D Also, it will contain some **Sam/Dean** as well as Jared/Jensen. Any chapters containing Wincest will be clearly marked.

  
Author's notes: Featuring, in his first official role in this series: SAM

* * *

* * *

Jared stands in the doorway and scowls at his room.

 

God, it's _tiny_. There's barely room for the two narrow, short beds, the desks, and the closets. There's another door on one wall which leads to the shared bathroom, and Jared shudders to think how tiny that's going to be.

 

He tosses his bag down, and lies down on one of the bare mattresses, sighing when his legs hang over the end almost halfway up his calves. The ceiling is bare off-white stucco, apart from a couple of places where a former resident has stuck on glow-in-the-dark stars. Jared hopes the room isn't going to light up like a constellation every night.

 

The bathroom's about the size of his closet back home. Jared bites his lip and hopes at least that he'll have a nice, understanding, _small_ roommate.

 

"Hey," a new voice says from the doorway, and Jared turns to see a tall, lanky guy with shaggy hair hanging over his eyes. His clothes are threadbare, and he has a slightly scary look on his face when he looks at Jared.

 

"Uh, hi," Jared replies, giving the guy a nervous grin as he stands up. "I'm Jared; are you my roommate?"

 

"I guess so," the guy says. "I'm Sam." He sticks his hand out and smiles, his entire face lighting up. Jared grabs his hand and shakes it, feeling no small amount of relief that Sam doesn't seem to be a psycho killer or weirdo. Unfortunately, he's almost the same height as Jared, and with the two of them standing in the middle of the room, there isn't much space left for moving around.

 

It's going to be a long, crowded year.

 

~~~

 

They've done the introductions - Sam's from Kansas, has one brother, doesn't like to talk about his family - and have sorted out who's sleeping in what bed. By general agreement, they've shifted the beds so they're stacked bunk-bed style, giving the both of them a little more room. Sam's already moved in - the duffel bag he was carrying when he arrived is apparently the sum total of his possessions, and he heaves a sigh of relief when Jared mentions his TV.

 

"Thank fuck," he says. "I kinda left home suddenly, and even if we'd had a TV I could take, I don't think my brother would've let me get far with it."

 

"You and your brother don't get along?" Jared presses, and Sam flushes a deep red.

 

"Uh, not really," he says, picking at the hem of his hoodie before deftly changing the subject. "Hey, you going to the freshman party tonight?"

 

Jared grins. "Nah, I thought I'd stay here and study," he teases. Sam looks surprised, then grins back at him. Jared bites his lip thoughtfully, and decides that Sam's gonna find out anyway, and best not to find out suddenly.

 

"Um, will you mind if I bring my boyfriend back here occasionally?" he asks, watching Sam carefully for signs of distress. Sam barely blinks; he shrugs and replies, "As long as you don't keep me up all night."

 

"Awesome," Jared grins.

 

~~~

 

Jensen looks extraordinarily uncomfortable at the party over in Chaminade Hall. There's half-dressed freshman girls everywhere, and Jensen's squeaked more than once when some girl pinched him on the ass.

 

"Dude, I have _work_ tomorrow!" he hisses in Jared's ear. Jared laughs at him and squeezes his ass, unsurprised that all the girls are salivating all over his boyfriend.

 

"You don't have to stay late," he whispers back, punctuating his words with his tongue in Jensen's ear. He hears a hum of approval, and grins as he grabs Jensen's beer and takes a swig.

 

"Honestly, why do they have to have these things on _Thursday_ nights?" Jensen grumbles as Jared steers him over to a quiet corner. It's been almost a week since Jared saw Jensen, and he's been dying to get his hands on his boyfriend again.

 

There's a strange sort of anonymity in being at a crowded party. Jensen doesn't even hesitate when Jared draws him close, presses his hand against the small of Jensen's back, feeling the warmth of Jensen's skin seeping through the thin fabric of his shirt. They kiss softly, gently, a warm exploration of mouths and tongues as they press closer together. The wall is cold against Jared's back, and he lets himself rest on it, sliding down slightly so he's at the same level as Jensen. Jensen hums softly into Jared's mouth, and Jared can feel the curve of his smile as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Jared's jeans, stroking small circles over his hips.

 

The party rages around them; music thrumming through Jared's body, the shouts and laughter of his fellow students ringing in his ears, the lighting warm and dark, and Jensen's crowding him close against the wall. Jared can feel Jensen's cock pressing insistently against his thigh, and his own is becoming painfully hard in his pants as he rocks his hips slightly and rubs himself against Jensen.

 

"No one knows you here," Jared breathes in his ear when he breaks away from the kiss for a breath of air. Jensen nods, mouthing at Jared's neck, hot tongue dragging a wide line from his collar to his ear.

 

"What are you suggesting?" he whispers back, his voice low and gravelly. He squeezes Jared's ass, massaging him through his jeans and drawing a teasing line with his thumb down his crack.

 

"That I could jerk you off right here, and no one would give a damn," Jared murmurs, his heart pounding and a sweat breaking out on his forehead just thinking about it. Claiming Jensen as his own, right in front of all these people... he moans softly and bites down on Jensen's earlobe, slipping his hand under Jensen's waistband and pressing against the head of his cock with the heel of his hand.

 

Jensen sways a little, his head falling back and he moans as Jared leans in to lick the column of his neck. He tastes like musk and a little too much cheap beer, and Jared laps it up without hesitation, licking his way back to Jensen's mouth for a kiss. He works his hand deeper into Jensen's pants, wrapping it clumsily around Jensen's dick in his underwear, and starts jerking him slowly, firmly. Jensen grunts and slaps a hand against the wall, his eyes screwed shut and a look of tense bliss on his face.

 

"You like that?" Jared murmurs, stupid with alcohol and lust, rutting against Jensen's thigh, relishing the slow journey towards orgasm. Someone bumps his elbow; he glances to the side and sees a blind-drunk girl leaning against the wall next to him, her eyes closed as she sways to the music, the cup in her hand slopping thin beer over her wrist. She seems to be wearing a belt instead of a skirt, and her boobs are half hanging out of her top; Jared blinks owlishly at her and dismisses her as not important. Jensen in his arms, Jensen's cock in his hand, Jensen's hands on his ass, that's what's important. Jensen, who's sweating and biting his lip, fucking the tight circle of Jared's fingers in his underwear, his entire body writhing as he carelessly lets Jared get him off in full view of the room.

 

Jensen's hot in his hand; hot and damp and thrumming with need, and Jared slicks his palm over the head of his cock, smearing wet precome over his shaft and jerking him faster. Jensen's face is buried in Jared's neck, his teeth biting down on his skin almost enough to draw blood, his hands clenched tight around Jared's waist as he ignores his surroundings and concentrates whole-heartedly on Jared's fist around his cock. Jared slips his other hand down between them, cupping Jensen's balls through his jeans, squeezing gently and pressing further back. Jensen moans deep in his chest, his heated face jerking against Jared's neck as he comes, and comes, endlessly, soaking Jared's hand and the inside of his underwear with spunk.

 

Jensen collapses against him, a full-body collapse that tells Jared that if he weren't here, Jensen would have fallen face-first onto the floor. He wraps an arm around Jensen's waist and carefully extracts his semen-covered hand from his jeans.

 

"Lick," he commands softly, and Jensen's eyes blur behind his glasses as he takes Jared's fingers in his mouth one by one, his tongue winding around and between them, each lick going directly to Jared's cock straining in his pants. He moves onto Jared's palm, staring directly into Jared's eyes as he laps up his own come, catching every drop and swallowing it down. By the time he's done Jared is cross-eyed with need, _thisclose_ to humping Jensen's leg till he comes in his pants like a fourteen year old.

 

"Awesome," someone says, and Jared and Jensen both turn sharply to see the drunk girl staring at them, a look of glee on her face. She toasts them with her half-empty cup before sculling the rest and staggering off to find more entertainment.

 

"Um," Jared says.

 

"Huh," Jensen agrees.

 

~~~

 

"Dude, I thought you were going to introduce me to your roommate," Jensen moans as Jared pushes him up against the door of his dorm, doing a damned good job of both kissing Jensen and fumbling in his pocket for his key. 

 

"Was," Jared pants, finally locating his key and shoving it in the lock. "He wasn't there, dunno where he went." They stumble into the room, collapsing all over each other, and Jensen makes a face when he sees how small it is.

 

"Please tell me your roommate's a shortass," he mutters as he yanks Jared's shirt over his head and gets to work on his pants.

 

"Taller'n'me," Jared says resignedly, twisting his hips and letting his pants fall to the ground, yanking at Jensen's own clothes till they're both naked and falling onto Jared's bunk.

 

"Fuckin'... tiny dorm beds..." Jensen mutters as his legs hit the end of the bed with a _clang_. Jared laughs and tugs him closer, pulling and twisting till Jensen's on top of him, their hard cocks pressed together between their sweat-dampened bodies. Jared can't help it; he groans loudly, squeezing Jensen's ass and digging his fingers in till they're pressing against his hole as he ruts up and slides his cock against Jensen's.

 

"Jesus fucking CHRIST!" a new voice snaps, and Jared and Jensen both freeze. As one, they turn to the side and see the _very_ unwelcome sight of Sam's face hanging over the edge of the top bunk. He looks like he'd been asleep; his hair's all messed up in a way that Jared is personally familiar with.

 

"Uh, sorry?" Jensen says carefully, seemingly unable to move. Jared bites his lip nervously; he doesn't want to piss his roommate off forever on the very first night they're spending in the same room.

 

"Sam, this is my boyfriend, Jensen," he says. Sam scowls at him, and Jared makes a contrite face. "Sorry dude, we didn't know you were here. Um. We'll get outta here, just give us a minute?"

 

Sam glares daggers at him for a moment before smiling crookedly. "Don't bother," he concedes grudgingly. "Just ... try to be a little quieter, okay?" His head vanishes, and Jensen has to bite down on his fist to stifle his giggles. Jared rolls his eyes; what a perfect start to college.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: **WARNING:** This chapter contains SAM/DEAN as well as Jared/Jensen.

* * *

* * *

Sam tries to get to sleep. He really tries. Tries not to hear what's going on beneath him, hear the squeaks of Jared's bed and the muffled whimpers as he and Jensen fuck.

 

When Jared had asked him if he minded if Jared brought his boyfriend over occasionally, Sam hadn't known what Jensen actually looked like. It was like the world was playing a sick joke on Sam; he ends up rooming with a guy as tall and shaggy as he is, a guy with a boyfriend who looks so much like Dean that Sam almost jumped the guy the first time he saw him in full light. God, it _hurts_. There's differences, of course; this guy's a bit more serious than Dean, and keeps himself a little more immaculate - unlike Dean, Jensen is comfortable in a suit. The smiles, however, are identical, down to the little wrinkles in the corners of the eyes and the way both their smiles light up the entire room. Sam feels himself break a little inside every time Jensen smiles; has to once again resist the urge to pick up his phone and call Dean.

 

Sam rolls onto his side and tries not to think about poking his head over the edge of his bunk and asking them to shut the hell up. Unlike that first night, this time they're actually _trying_ to be quiet. He can hear low grunts, the slick slip-slide of damp skin rubbing together, the bitten-off groans of desire. He wonders who's on top this time - would it be Jared, covering Jensen with his massive body, crowding into his space and just _dominating_ him, just like what Sam used to do to Dean? Or would Jensen be taking charge, pushing Jared's legs up around his ears and driving into him with strong thrusts?

 

He can't help it; he rolls over as quietly as possible and silently pokes his head over the edge of his bunk, moving down until he can see what's going on. He's not too worried about being seen in the faint light - one thing he's learned from living with Jared for the past couple of weeks is that when he's with Jensen, he's one hundred percent focused on him with room for nothing else, and Jensen's just as bad. Sam has to shove a fist into his mouth to stifle his moan when he sees Jensen sprawled out on the bed, limbs askew and body completely open as Jared crouches over him, slowly licking his stiff dick. Jensen's eyes are closed and he has his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he clenches Jared's hair and bucks his hips. Sweat glistens faintly in the dim light, his bitten lip is darkened with blood, and Sam can see his knuckles whiten as he holds on tight. 

 

It's just like Dean used to look; _God_ , why does the world hate him so much? Despite his best efforts, Sam can't help but think about the last time before he left - Dean sitting on the edge of the cheap motel bed, the fabric of the cover scratchy under Sam's hands as he sucks his brother off as quickly as possible before Dad gets back. Dean's strong hand on the back of his head, tugging his hair, his cock bruising the back of Sam's throat as he grunts and fucks.

 

Sam's achingly hard in his shorts; he thrusts a hand underneath himself and grips his cock tightly, humping his hand and the mattress as he watches Jared slide Jensen's dick into his mouth and out again, long, delicate fingers caressing his balls and further back. Sam jerks his hips, he's hot and wet and so fucking horny he's _thisclose_ to shooting his load in his shorts right there. Jensen arches his neck, his entire body tensing, and he hears Jared murmur _yeah, c'mon_ moments before Jensen lets out a throaty gasp, thrusting his hips and fucking Jared's mouth as he comes.

 

Sam rolls over onto his back, his breathing seeming almost deafeningly loud as he shoves his shorts down, fists his cock, and comes all over his belly.

 

He only hopes that Jared was too tied up in Jensen to hear the mattress squeaking. He can almost hear Dean cheering him on, and he rolls onto his stomach, ignoring the wetness of his come as he bites down on his fist and tries to ignore the empty ache in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: This chapter contains **non-explicit Wincest**. Also, the name for this part is "Thirteen Places, or, That Time Jensen Took A Vacation."  


* * *

* * *

Jared thinks that maybe the presentation his lecturer is showing the class might be important, but to be honest, he's having a little trouble concentrating. It's dark and warm in the lecture theater, half the class is dozing, and Jared squirms in his seat, twirling his pen and trying to look like nothing untoward is going on.

 

A girl a few rows down turns around and looks at him curiously, mouthing _are you okay?_ when he lets out a bitten-off groan, and Jared gives up pretending to pay attention. Jensen's mouth is sinfully hot and wet, his tongue lapping at him before enveloping the head of his cock almost painfully gently as his hand grips him by the base and strokes firmly. Jared throws his head back, leaning it against the wall behind him, and spreads his legs further apart, feeling Jensen jostle around underneath his desk as he changes position slightly to take advantage of the widened gap between Jared's legs. He slides his hands over Jensen's face, feeling the shape of his cock inside his mouth, and thumbs his wet lips, stroking his way inside and along the slick shaft of his cock. 

 

It's the first day of Jensen's two week vacation, and as Jared spurts helplessly into his mouth, his muffled whimpers thankfully drowned out by the noise of the presentation, he wonders idly if he's going to get any sleep at all over the next two weeks.

 

\---

 

By the end of the day, Jared's come to the conclusion that not only is he not going to get any sleep, he's not going to get any work done either while Jensen's on vacation. Mere moments after school had finished on Friday, Jensen had shown up in Jared's late afternoon lecture, where he had proceeded to duck under the table and suck Jared off within approximately half a minute. Jared had gotten his own back; when the lecturer turned the lights back up, Jared had pulled Jensen close, shoved his hand down his pants, and jerked him off slowly under the desk till Jensen was writhing in his seat and mouthing filth against the skin of Jared's neck.

 

Jared can't remember a single thing about the presentation. He hopes like hell it isn't going to be in the exam.

 

Jensen hangs around for the rest of the evening, even going so far as to join Jared in the dorm common room for a dvd someone's put on the large-screen tv in the center of the room. The couches are set out in rows like a movie theater, and Jensen curls up next to him under the blanket Jared's provided. The movie starts - it's that Leonardo DiCaprio movie, The Departed, which Jared hasn't seen - and Jensen's hand immediately slips beneath the blanket, coming to rest on Jared's groin.

 

He's tempted to say no - he kinda wants to see this movie - but then Jensen's slowly tugging his zipper down and pressing his hand inside Jared's underwear, and the protests die on his lips.

 

It's not long before they end up lying together on the couch, ignoring the others around them as they kiss. Jared's entire body feels like it's on fire; he's sweating and twitching as he ruts against Jensen beneath him, licking his way into his mouth and sliding against his tongue. They're both trying to keep the blanket from falling off - having people watching you make out is one thing, it's another thing entirely to let them see that you both have your cocks out and you're frantically fucking each other's fists.

 

Jensen bites Jared's ear and comes all over his stomach with a loud groan. "Shut up!" someone yells, and Jared grins as he tugs Jensen's hips down a little, aligning himself better as he humps and grinds till his cock jerks and spills into the warm space between their bodies.

 

\---

 

"I should go," Jensen murmurs later that night, his hands wrapped around Jared's ass as he presses him into the wall and ruts against the cut of his hip.

 

"Yeah," Jared says breathlessly, "you should... in a minute." He bends slightly, opening his mouth over Jensen's and losing himself in the warm heat. A couple of guys from Jared's dorm pass them, and Jared hears laughter and someone grunting, "Get a room!" as they head on up the stairs. The concrete wall of the stairwell is cold against Jared's back, and he's seriously tempted to drag Jensen upstairs to his room and push him down on his bed, and lick and suck and fuck him till they're both panting and gasping.

 

It's like Jensen heard his thoughts; he groans loudly into Jared's mouth, the hard line of his cock in his jeans pressing insistently against Jared's thigh, and Jared can feel his own erection straining at the zipper as he pushes a thigh between Jensen's legs and grinds against him slowly.

 

They don't make it to bed; Jared comes right there in the dimly-lit stairwell, his hands on Jensen's ass and his cock spurting fluid heat into his pants.

 

\---

 

It's Saturday morning, and Jared knows he should be in the library studying - he's got exams in less than a month - but instead, he and Jensen are lying out on the grass in front of his hall, making the most of the late fall sun. Jensen's on his back with a hat pulled down over his face to block the sun, and Jared's lying on his stomach, picking blades of grass apart as he updates Jensen on all the things that have been going on in the week since he'd last been able to spend quality time with his boyfriend. Last night doesn't really count, seeing as there was more making out and coming than actual talk.

 

"...so Allison isn't speaking to Kristen anymore after finding out that Milo hooked up with her at the party over in Dougherty last weekend, which I think is ridiculous cause it's been over a month since Allison and Milo were together. Besides, he's totally slept with Lauren since then. Oh, and Chad's got a new girlfriend - she's a huge slut, so I guess they're good for each other. I think she's called Alexis. I don't see him much anymore cause he's at UTSA but Sandy says he's actually doing work so I guess that's okay but I really need to make an effort to actually call him sometime. I think he's still working at the grocery store, maybe I'll go see him tomorrow or something. Oh, and Sandy's going out with some chick called Erica, I think it's pretty serious. Haven't seen her in a while either, I think she's way busy with classes."

 

Jensen pulls the hat off his face and sits up on his elbows. "Dude, what's with all the fucking gossip? You're like a chick or something! Did your dick fall off last night?"

 

Jared grins and grabs his crotch lewdly. "You wanna find out?"

 

Jensen glances around the area; it's only about nine in the morning, so most students are still in bed and there's only a few dedicated ones heading to the library. Jared scoots up so he's lying right next to Jensen, and wraps a hand around his neck to tug him close for a kiss.

 

The sun's beating down on his face, a cool breeze blowing his hair into his eyes, and Jensen's skin tastes like clean sweat and soap as Jared licks and kisses his way down his jaw. Jensen hasn't shaved since yesterday morning, and his stubble is rough against Jared's mouth. They're both panting quietly, and the little whimpers that Jensen's letting out make Jared consider things he shouldn't, like taking Jensen right here on the lawn, right out in the open. He parts his lips and licks the shell of Jensen's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and biting gently as Jensen's hands massage his shoulders and pull him closer.

 

They're both quietly, blissfully aroused, mostly-hard cocks pressing heatedly against each other's hips, and Jared tugs Jensen into a roll till he ends up on his back with Jensen sprawled across his body.

 

"Still think I'm a chick?" Jared asks roughly, his voice low and purring.

 

Jensen raises an eyebrow. "You don't kiss like any girl I've ever made out with," he replies, leaning down to press his mouth against Jared's neck.

 

"You've never made out with a girl," Jared laughs, wrapping his arms around Jensen's waist and tangling their legs together. The change in position rubs Jared's dick right hard up against the groove of Jensen's hip, and he throws his head back, gasping.

 

"Precisely," Jensen says softly, lifting his face to catch Jared's mouth again.

 

\---

 

When Jensen flops into the seat opposite him at the table in the library later that day, Jared raises an eyebrow.

 

"Thought you were going home," he says, shifting the towering stack of books aside so he can see Jensen properly.

 

"Did," Jensen replies. "Got bored, so I came back." He grins blindingly, slouching back in his seat and stretching his legs out to catch one of Jared's feet between his own.

 

"Um. I'm kinda studying," Jared says, pointing at the books and his laptop.

 

"Take a break," Jensen says bluntly. "You've been going since I left, that was two hours ago." 

 

Jared's about to object - just because _Jensen_ doesn't have exams anymore doesn't mean he can come and bug Jared - when he feels a bare foot slide up his leg and between his thighs. He's instantly, blindingly hard, and Jensen's grin widens as he uses his toes to rub Jared's cock through his pants.

 

"You're gonna be the death of me, I swear," Jared growls, snapping his laptop shut and shoving it in his bag. He almost knocks his books off of the table when he stands up, grabs Jensen's arm, and drags him towards the back stacks in the old library.

 

\---

 

"Oh, God. You want me to die, don't you?" Jared whimpers later on that day. He and Jensen are crammed into a tiny booth at a coffee shop, and Jensen's been whispering filth into Jared's ear for the past half hour, ever since they left the library.

 

"Just havin' fun," Jensen says innocently, taking a sip of his venti half-caf mochaccino with a shot of caramel and extra foam. Jared eyes it suspiciously and leans forward to lick the foam off of Jensen's upper lip, at the same time reaching under the table and taking hold of Jensen's balls in one hand.

 

Jensen almost hits the roof, jerking forward in his seat and knocking Jared's empty cup over.

 

"Dude!" he hisses, looking around the half-empty cafe. Jared chuckles softly; Jensen's up against the wall with Jared blocking any view of him, and there's nothing to stop him from just reaching down and... yeah, there it is. He wraps his hand around Jensen's half-hard cock and tugs it a few times, enjoying the tense set of Jensen's muscles against his side as he grips the edge of the table.

 

"What are you _doing?_ " Jensen mutters quietly, his voice sounding uncharacteristically high.

 

"Checking you still have balls," Jared replies, ignoring the fact that it's Jensen's dick he's got his hand on. "That's the girliest damn drink I've ever seen." He glances around again; everybody's involved in their conversations or laptops, so no one's going to notice surreptitious handjobs anytime soon. He grins and starts stroking firmly, feeling an answering pull in his own groin when the head of Jensen's cock starts leaking, making his hand and wrist sticky as he jerks him off.

 

Jensen's a mess; his body fluid and leaning against Jared's as he holds on for dear life, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut as he bucks his hips and whimpers softly. Jared bends close to whisper in his ear, tells Jensen what he's gonna do to him next time he has the chance; lay him out, lick every part of his body, spread him open and fuck his ass with his tongue, make him beg and moan till his voice cracks from want. Jensen's breathing is harsh against Jared's neck, his tongue occasionally darting out to lick him. Jared tightens his grip, speeds it up, no longer caring that it's probably now completely obvious what he's doing under the table. 

 

Jensen bites down on Jared's shoulder as he comes, drenching Jared's hand and his own pants.

 

Jared uses Jensen's napkin to wipe his hand off, then takes a slurp of the cooling cup of coffee on the table as Jensen folds up against the wall and recovers his poise.

 

"Party tonight at Lourdes," Jared says innocently. "They've got a hot tub."

 

Jensen nods. "Awesome."

 

\---

 

It makes sense that they end up in the fucking bathroom. Or, as it turns out, in the bathroom fucking. There're girls everywhere; how had Jared forgotten that this was one of the female-only dorms? Apparently Jensen was quite the hot piece of ass (not that Jared needed telling, thank you very much) and the painted-on jeans and touch of eyeliner he'd put on for the occasion had turned out to be goddamned chick magnets.

 

"Dude, some girl grabbed my _dick!_ " Jensen growls in Jared's ear as they cram themselves into a stall at the far end of the bathroom.

 

"Can't blame her, really," Jared says with a grin. "Did you like it?"

 

"I'd been staring at your ass for hours, she just got lucky and grabbed me at the right time," Jensen mutters, his face flushing a dull red that has nothing to do with the sickly sweet cocktails he'd drunk. Jared's lost count of how many he's downed himself, and he's feeling decidedly giddy and reckless. "I mean, I'm used to people grabbing my ass," Jensen continues, "which, by the way, is NOT something I should be used to, I mean, why would you grab some stranger's ass? It's just rude! Do I have a sign on it saying 'free ass grabs' or something? Seriously, I don't know where these girls get off..." Jared interrupts Jensen's tirade by leaning forward and kissing him, wet and open-mouthed and a delicious slip-slide of tongues and lips. Jensen shuts up immediately and tugs Jared closer to him till their bodies are flush together, rubbing and pressing in all the right places. 

 

It's such a small space that Jared can't move an inch without banging his elbows against something, but it's all worth it when Jensen leans against the door, unzips his pants and tugs down his boxers. He grins cockily at Jared, whose eyes are immediately drawn down to where Jensen's hard cock is poking out of his open jeans. Slowly, gently, his breath loud and echoing through the bathroom, Jared takes a hold of it, watching as a drop of fluid leaks from the head and dampens his hand. Managing to tear his eyes away from it for a moment, he whispers in Jensen's ear, "You want me to suck you?"

 

Jensen nods, open need decorating his face, his lower lip caught between his teeth and his eyes shining behind his glasses. Jared takes a step backwards and seats himself on the closed lid of the toilet, then tugs Jensen's cock gently, pulling him towards him. It's right in front of his face, hard and wet and smelling of musk and sex, that tempting bead of precome decorating the flushed head. Jensen wraps a hand around the base, tangling the other in Jared's hair, and he says quietly, "Open your mouth."

 

God, it's been _days_ since Jared had this; the bitter-salt taste of Jensen's cock, the warm masculine scent of his body, the feel of him stretching his mouth, almost choking him as he wriggles his tongue up and down the shaft. Jensen's moaning continuously, his fingers rhythmically massaging Jared's head as he bucks his hips and fucks Jared's mouth. Sticky precome is spilling almost constantly from his slit, filling Jared's mouth with flavor and heat, and Jared opens his eyes, glancing up to see the look of bliss on Jensen's face.

 

He pulls off momentarily and takes over with his hand, sliding it up and down the slick shaft as Jensen whimpers.

 

"You wanna come in me or on me?" he asks, his voice gravelly and rough. Jensen inhales sharply, hands caressing Jared's face as he tugs him back towards his cock. "In you," he says in a broken voice. "Wanna come in your mouth..." Jared grins and opens wide, taking Jensen all the way in till his nose is almost buried in the coarse hair at the base of Jensen's cock. The scent is strongest here, and Jared resists the need to get his own cock out as he pushes Jensen's pants down till he can take hold of his hips. He's probably gonna leave bruises, but can't bring himself to care as Jensen lets go, groaning loudly, not caring who can hear him fucking himself in and out of Jared's mouth.

 

His cries crescendo, reach a peak, and Jared screws his mouth down around the head, sucking hard as his hand strokes the shaft, swallowing convulsively as Jensen spills himself, hot wet and bitter into his mouth. Jared's good; he almost gets it all, only having to wipe up a small amount from his chin when Jensen's done.

 

Jensen looks like he's about to collapse, and Jared's dying for some action of his own. He's about to get his own cock out when they hear a couple of girls come into the bathroom.

 

"...that guy with the glasses and the jeans and blonde hair, did you see him?"

 

"Are you kidding, Mandy? He's totally gay!"

 

"No way! He _smiled_ at me."

 

"Whatever. I tried to grab him, but he ran. Hundred percent gay, girl. Damn shame, cause what I felt was not bad at _all_."

 

"I'm _so_ going to prove you wrong."

 

"How, exactly?"

 

Jared looks at Jensen and smirks. Jensen's still spaced-out, running on empty as he fumbles with his pants, finally managing to get his dick back inside his boxers and his zipper done up. Jared reaches behind him and unlocks the door, ignoring Jensen's muffled protests as he drags him out of the stall.

 

The two girls at the mirror turn as one to stare at them. Both of them turn bright red simultaneously at the sight of Jensen looking incredibly debauched and a little shellshocked.

 

"Did you..." one says, trailing off and resorting to gaping and pointing.

 

Jared nods. "I just sucked his dick," he announces with a grin, hoping the girls are drunk enough that they don't remember this when they see him next. For now, the hot tub beckons.

 

\---

 

The weather's turned, and the light drizzle has sent the partygoers inside the dorm, cramming the lounge and dining areas with a seething mass of sweaty, horny bodies. Jared doesn't give a rat's ass about the rain, and he heads outside to the relative peace and quiet it offers, basking in the cool night air as he strips down to his boxers beside the large hot tub on the deck. He glances behind him at the rain-streaked windows, the bright lights inside shining half-heartedly out into the night, and climbs into the tub. It's kinda awesome the way most of his body is covered in fantastically hot water while the cold rain pelts down on his shoulders and head. He moves around a little till he's right over one of the jets, and ... oh yeah. 

 

"What the hell are you doing?" an amused voice breaks through Jared's reverie. He opens his eyes and grins at Jensen, who cocks an eyebrow at him and starts to strip off.

 

"Jets. Against my ass. Feels fucking awesome, man."

 

Jensen laughs and climbs slowly into the tub next to him, scooting around till he's right next to Jared.

 

"Where were you?" Jared asks, shifting his body to make room for Jensen pressing up against him. He lets his arm fall down over Jensen's shoulders, massaging the muscles of his upper arm as Jensen bends in and licks his neck.

 

"Just had to do something," Jensen says evasively, distracting Jared with a tongue on his nipple, just below the waterline. Jared murmurs contentedly, happy to let Jensen do what he wants to him. His cock is hard in his boxers, the swirling water caressing him softly as he half-floats in the tub, Jensen's hands slip-sliding all over his body. He can feel the jets of water pulsing against his balls, stimulating him in a way he's never felt before, and he moans softly, the sound swallowed up by the pattering rain and loud music from inside.

 

"You ever fucked in a hot tub?" Jensen asks him in a rough voice. Jared opens his eyes and sees Jensen staring avidly at him, his eyes clear and bright without his glasses on.

 

"Never," Jared admits, wrapping his hands around Jensen's slim hips and pulling him over to straddle Jared's thighs. "Have you?"

 

"Once," Jensen says quietly as Jared pushes his boxers down far enough to stroke his ass, play with his hole. "I learned a valuable lesson."

 

"Which was...?" Jared murmurs, placing open-mouthed kisses on Jensen's neck as he explores and finds... "Whoa!"

 

"Get lubed up beforehand," Jensen chuckles, squirming and tugging at his boxers till they're off, floating behind him in the water. He settles himself right up next to Jared's groin, the head of his cock bumping Jared's stomach and his ass right over Jared's erection.

 

"God," Jared chokes out. His hands fumble over Jensen's skin, spreading his ass cheeks apart as Jensen gets Jared's cock out through the slit in his boxers. Before he can completely comprehend what's going on, Jensen's kneeling up over him and guiding his cock to where it needs to be, then slowly lowering himself down. Jared throws his head back against the side of the pool, gasping in the cool night air, feeling raindrops fall inside his mouth as his cock sinks all the way inside Jensen's body with almost no resistance.

 

Jared can hear people laughing, screaming, shouting, a mere couple of yards away inside the building. Out here it's quiet panting, soft moaning and the increasingly heavy rain pelting down on them as Jensen rides his cock, his hands tight on Jared's shoulders as they thrust and fuck together. The hot water only adds to the sensation, eddying round Jared's balls and stroking the base of his dick as he bites his lip and fucks himself deeper into Jensen's ass. 

 

There's sweat rolling down their faces, mingling with the rain, and they can't take their eyes off of each other. Jensen looks unfocused, softened, and whether that's from alcohol, sex or lack of glasses, Jared neither knows nor cares. He speeds up, fucking harder, faster, and Jensen nearly screams when he comes, the heat spurting from his cock against Jared's stomach almost hotter than the water. It's too much; the sensation, the entire fucking situation, the clench of Jensen's ass around his cock, and Jared hits his peak, emptying himself inside Jensen as he grunts and babbles incoherently.

 

The rain is nearly torrential, splashing off the deck and running down their upper bodies. Jared holds Jensen close and kisses him, neither of them caring about anything except for each other.

 

\---

 

After the excitement of Saturday, Jared's determined to get some study done on Sunday. He's a little surprised, then, to see Jensen enter the library, especially after Jared had made him swear to leave him alone just for that one day. It's odd - he's not wearing his glasses, and is carrying a brown leather jacket that Jared's never seen before. He's glancing around, obviously looking for Jared, who wonders whether he should hide behind his books or go and greet him. His mind is made up for him when Jensen looks in his direction, grins, and heads towards him.

 

"Dude, I thought we had an agreement," Jared sighs. He doesn't want to push Jensen away, but having the man around is about the most distracting thing in the world, and if Jared fails any of his papers he'll lose his full ride.

 

"Not that I know of, Sammy," Jensen says, and Jared blinks. Looks a little closer, and realizes that shit, this isn't Jensen.

 

"Okay, that's just scary," Jared says, backing away from the guy who up close obviously isn't Jensen. Jensen likes to shave more often than once a week, and he definitely never had that scar on his forehead. Also, Jensen's eyes are brighter green and his freckles are much more obvious.

 

"You're not Sam," the guys states baldly, a frown on his face.

 

"No, I'm Jared," Jared replies. "Sorry, you look almost exactly like my boyfriend..."

 

"And you look like my brother's twin," the guy laughs. "I'm Dean. Nice to meet you." He grins and sticks his hand out, and Jared grabs it and shakes it.

 

"I'm Jared. And, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that your brother Sam is my roommate. People are always asking if we're related."

 

"Last name Winchester? Bit of a drama queen, into angsty music and brooding silences?"

 

Jared nods. "Don't forget the snoring."

 

\---

 

Apart from that slightly surreal moment, it's a completely boring and mundane day. Jared manages to get through most of the topics for his biology paper, and makes a start on some of his IT work. Jensen meets him for dinner, and they spend the evening at Jensen's apartment, screwing around and playing Playstation before Jensen drops Jared back at his dorm not long before midnight. 

 

"You wanna come up?" Jared murmurs, rubbing Jensen's thigh with his hand as he licks his ear. He knows he shouldn't; he's got an 8am class the next day and he never gets much sleep with Jensen around. 

 

"Shouldn't," Jensen replies. Jared nods and moves closer.

 

They end up in the back seat of Jensen's Honda, crammed into the small space, the windows steaming up as they lick and suck and drive each other to the brink and over. There's something akin to a _Titanic_ moment when Jensen comes, and Jared makes a mental note to tease him about it later. After he's finished coming all over the upholstery, that is.

 

Jared sneaks into his dorm room quietly, still buzzing from the high, and doesn't notice that Sam's got someone in his bed till he hears the soft moans of two guys and the creaking of the frame. He rolls over and grins into his pillow, looking forward to grilling Sam about it the next day. Christ, maybe Jensen's right - he IS turning into a chick from all the gossip. He reaches down to check his balls are still there before drifting off to sleep.

 

In the morning, Sam and his mysterious partner are still asleep when Jared gets up, and he manages to catch a glimpse of short brown hair and a freckled brow before the guy rolls over to face the wall, still snoring loudly. Sam wakes up when Jared comes out of the bathroom, and grins uncomfortably when he sees the look of glee on Jared's face. Jared gives him a thumbs-up and mouths _details later, okay?_ before he heads off to his lecture.

 

\---

 

It's dinnertime when Jared eventually gets back from his day of back-to-back lectures. He joins Sam at his table and dumps his tray down before flopping into his seat with a sigh.

 

"Long day?" Sam says wryly, drowning his fries in ketchup. Jared makes a face and passes on the ketchup, grabbing the salt instead.

 

"Longest," he mutters. "Nine fucking hours of lectures. I'm lucky I get a lunch break."

 

"Sucks to be you," Sam says calmly, grinning when Jared glares at him.

 

"That reminds me," Jared says, "who's the guy you hooked up with last night?"

 

Sam turns bright red and lowers his head, pretending to be absorbed in his meal. "No one," he says quietly, shoving a couple of fries in his mouth and licking the ketchup off of his fingers.

 

"Oh really? Cause _no one_ was snoring all night, and with him AND you? I barely got any sleep!"

 

"Coulda been worse," Sam says snarkily, "you could have heard us _fucking_ all night."

 

"Touché," Jared replies with a roll of his eyes. "Fine, keep your mystery boyfriend a secret. I'm sure I'll find out eventually. Oh, I didn't get to tell you - I met your brother yesterday."

 

Sam's head jerks up and he stares at Jared, something akin to fear in his eyes. "You, uh, you met Dean?"

 

"Yeah," Jared replies. "I thought he was Jensen first off, and he apparently thought I was you. Has he gone home?"

 

"Uh, yeah. He, um, he was just up for the day." Sam seems a little nervous with the entire topic, and Jared decides to drop it in favor of stuffing his face.

 

\---

 

_u stil coming 2 meet me aftr class?_

_definitly, im so fukin bored. nothin 2 do but wank._

_stop saying shit like that, im in a lecture!_

_oh, like how this morning i spent half an hr wanking in the shower? takin it real slow to make it last. stuck a fingr up my ass & came so hard it almst hit the roof._

_stop it_

_hpe you dont have plans 4 2nite apart frm getting fucked_

_not ne more_

_dare u 2 go 2 yr last lectur w/ a buttplug in. then i can just pull it out & fuck u w/out having 2 prep_

_fuck off_

 

Jared grimaces and wishes that Jensen didn't have so much control over him as he locks himself in his bathroom, buttplug in hand, before his last lecture. It's not like he's never worn one of these before, but never for so long. He glares at it momentarily, eyeing the bulky base and wide shaft covered thickly in lube, before gritting his teeth and bending over to insert it.

 

\---

 

Jensen's waiting outside the entrance to the lecture theater, and Jared gives him a death glare when he sees him. The fucking buttplug had been rubbing him mercilessly all through his class, and he might as well have not gone for all the attention he paid. Jensen grins at his discomfort and stares blatantly at his crotch, and Jared reddens, grabbing Jensen's arm and dragging him away.

 

"You did, didn't you?" Jensen crows when they're mostly alone. "You wore it!"

 

"Shut up," Jared growls, trying not to walk like a duck as they cross the campus towards Jared's dorm. It's quite a way - it had been bad enough going to his lecture, but now it's even worse - and by the time they get to Marian Hall, Jared's struggling to walk in a straight line, his dick pressing insistently against the zipper of his jeans.

 

"Elevator or stairs?" Jensen asks, a wicked smirk on his face as he takes in Jared's flushed features and blown pupils.

 

"Elevator," Jared grunts, pushing the button. He's not gonna make it if he has to climb two fucking flights of stairs. The elevator dings open, and he shoves Jensen inside, following close behind and wincing as the plug scrapes against his prostate.

 

They're halfway there when the lift grinds to a halt, jerking suddenly as it stops and makes a pathetic whining noise. 

 

"Oh, you are fucking _kidding_ me," Jared breathes as Jensen tries pushing the 'open door' button to no avail. There's an emergency phone on the wall, and Jared picks it up, hoping that someone will be on the other end.

 

"Campus Elevator Services," a business-like voice says.

 

"Um, hi. My boyfriend and I, we're in the elevator in Marian Hall and it's just stopped."

 

There're a few electronic sounds on the other end of the phone, then the voice returns. "Can you hold tight for about ten minutes? I'm sending a maintenance crew over now."

 

"Sure," Jared says, and puts the phone down. He looks at Jensen and shrugs. "Guess we gotta entertain ourselves for ten minutes or so."

 

Exactly one minute and thirteen seconds later, Jared finds himself plastered up against the elevator doors, the buttplug lying forgotten on the floor as Jensen eases his way inside his ass. It's quick and dirty, Jensen giving him a fantastic reach-around as he fucks him, the slick sounds of grunting and skin slapping seeming incredibly loud in the small, stifling place they're stuck in. Approximately seven minutes after Jared hung the phone up, he's bucking up into Jensen's grip and coming all over the doors, and Jensen's biting his neck and groaning his orgasm into Jared's skin.

 

The maintenance crew arrives not long after to find them both sitting on the floor, looking like they've just run a mile. After they're let out, the guy in charge pulls them aside and says quietly, "My boss said to let you know that there are cameras in the elevators." He winks and turns away, and Jensen bursts out laughing as he pulls Jared towards his dorm room.

 

\---

 

Jared only has one class on a Friday, and it's not till the afternoon, so he doesn't feel any guilt in asking Jensen to stay Thursday night.

 

Unfortunately, it's the same night Sam decides to bring his mysterious boyfriend back to the dorm as well. It's too dark to see what the guy looks like, and both Jared and Jensen feign sleep till both Sam and his boyfriend are in bed above them.

 

"Who's he?" Jensen says under his breath right in Jared's ear.

 

"Dunno," Jared replies, just as quietly, "Sam's real touchy on the subject. Won't tell me."

 

They both fall silent, wondering whether Sam and his boyfriend are going to go to sleep, but no such luck - mere minutes pass before soft pants become audible, the bedframe creaking slightly as the pair above them shift around. They can hear murmuring and groaning, slick sounds of skin on skin, and the stifled mumblings of two people doing their best to remain quiet. In the dark, underneath, Jared reaches down between his and Jensen's bodies and takes a hold of his cock, stroking slowly. Jensen stifles a gasp in his hair and follows suit, fisting his own dick, pressed firmly up against Jared's belly.

 

Soon their noises almost rival Sam's, and the unspoken rules concerning sex in dorm rooms are broken as both couples become louder and more free with their sounds of pleasure. Jared finds himself lying on his back, Jensen's cock between his thighs, and he's about to spread his legs further, perhaps get fucked for the first time since Tuesday, but Jensen shakes his head in the dark.

 

"No lube," he mutters, and Jared curses. He'd meant to go buy more today, but it had completely flown out of his mind. No matter; he clenches his thighs, gripping Jensen's cock with them tightly, and slides his hands onto Jensen's ass, gently guiding him till he's fucking the space between Jared's legs. It's hot and slick and sweaty, and soon Jensen's grunting with the effort, the coarse hair on his stomach rubbing against Jared's dick and driving him mad.

 

It's almost like a competition to see who can last the longest. Jared can hear the distinctive sounds and rhythms of someone above him getting fucked, the slick sounds of cock in ass, balls slapping against thighs, not-so-muffled grunts of _fuck yeah_ and _harder_ filtering down. The atmosphere is charged, electric, reeking of sex and musk, and Jared's mouth fall open in a gasp when Jensen comes, hard, not bothering to muffle his cries as his spunk dampens Jared's thighs and the sheets beneath him.

 

Jared rolls over, ignoring Jensen's squeak as he's dumped right in the wet spot, and kneels up, straddling Jensen's hips as he takes his cock in hand. The noises above them are reaching a peak, and Jared tries desperately to listen in case Sam moans the name of his boyfriend, but the feel of Jensen's hands wrapping around his own on his cock are too distracting. The entire bedframe is rocking noisily, creaking and groaning and Jared hums and pants as he thumbs the head of his cock and jerks his hips, come shooting out of him and spattering Jensen's chest and face in hot streaks. 

 

"Fuck, so good," Jared moans, unable to filter himself. There's an answering moan from above, as the pair on the top bunk reach their climax almost simultaneously.

 

The next morning, Sam's partner has vanished, and Jared finds himself quite unable to look Sam in the face. Jensen blushes and leaves the moment he finds his socks, unwilling to talk about it even to Jared.

 

\---

 

It turns into this unspoken _thing_ \- don't mention what goes on at night. Sam's boyfriend comes to visit a lot over the next week or so, but only when it's dark and Jared still doesn't know what he looks like. Sam's avoiding him in the daylight hours, and Jared can't help but wonder if Sam's fucking someone he shouldn't be.

 

He mentions it to Jensen one night after a rousing session of awesome sex - Jensen on his knees, holding himself open as Jared fucked him slowly till he was a writhing mass of need while Sam and his partner grunted and moaned and fucked above them. There had been twin sets of snores filtering down from above for some time now, and Jared knows that once Sam's asleep he usually stays asleep for a while.

 

"It kinda hurts, y'know?" Jared whispers, tucked up so close to Jensen that he can feel every breath the other man takes.

 

"Don't tear yourself up about it, man," Jensen replies. "He'll tell you when he wants to. I dunno, maybe it's one of his tutors or something and he thinks he'll get in trouble."

 

\---

 

It may have ended there if Jared's Friday afternoon class hadn't been unexpectedly cancelled. He heads back to his dorm, and doesn't even think about knocking on the door before unlocking and opening it. 

 

Jared's jaw drops as he takes in the scene in an instant. A completely naked Sam is sprawled in a desk chair, legs spread and head thrown back, and a similarly naked Dean is kneeling on the floor between his legs with Sam's dick most of the way down his throat. When they hear Jared enter, they both look sharply at him and Sam shrieks, "Get the fuck out!" before pushing Dean away and grabbing a hoodie to cover himself with. Jared stands there for a moment blinking stupidly; Dean's sitting back on his haunches with a smirk on his face, not bothering to cover himself, and Sam's bright red, looking like he might burst into tears.

 

"Um. Sorry," Jared says carefully, "I'll, uh, I'll leave you to it. Um." He yanks the door open and flees, mind spinning.

 

\---

 

"He _what?_ " Jensen's voice is shocked, and Jared can't blame him.

 

"Sam's brother, Dean. He came to visit a while back, I thought he was only here for a day, but just now I walked in on him going down on Sam!"

 

"You absolutely sure?" Jensen asks.

 

"Dude, they were naked. No fucking doubt!"

 

"Jesus," Jensen mutters. "You think that's the guy Sam's been having over every night? It would explain why he didn't want to tell you about it..."

 

"I dunno what to say to him, man," Jared says quietly.

 

"You're gonna have to talk to him eventually," Jensen says. "He's your roommate. And let him tell you his side of the story before you jump to conclusions."

 

"I know," Jared says. "I think I'm just gonna need some time to process it."

 

"If it helps, think about how taboo it was for us to be together in the beginning, and how scared we were that someone would find out and tear strips off of us," Jensen says.

 

"Uh, Jen? We're not _related_. Sam and Dean are brothers! And they're _fucking!_ "

 

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Jensen snaps. "Calm down already! It's not the end of the world. Besides, who's it really hurting? It's not like they're going to make little Sams and Deans, is it?"

 

"No, but..."

 

"I think you're gonna have to get over it otherwise the rest of your year is going to absolutely suck," Jensen says bluntly.

 

"Can't believe you're taking this so calmly," Jared says with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

"Well, I'm not the one who has to deal with the brother-loving roommate," Jensen replies, amusement in his voice.

 

"Fuck you," Jared grumbles.

 

"Maybe later. Hey, we still on for tonight?"

 

"Hell yeah!" Jared says. "I mean, you're back at school next week, we gotta make the most of your time off."

 

"Awesome. I'll come pick you up around eight. Wear something slutty; the club we're going to isn't somewhere you'd wear scruffy jeans and a plaid shirt."

 

"Slutty. I can do that..."

 

"I recommend those pants you wore to my birthday party." Jensen's voice is dark and smooth, and Jared feels his dick twitch at the reminder of that night.

 

"I'll see what I can dig up," Jared purrs. "See you soon."

 

After Jensen's hung up, Jared ponders the issue of Sam and his brother for a moment before shoving that into the 'think about it later' pile. He's got more important things to worry about for now. Like trying to find the perfect top to go with his pants...

 

\---

 

Sam and his brother have vanished when Jared gets back to the dorm room. He's honestly not surprised, figuring that Sam needs a bit of time to get his head around it too. Unbidden, thoughts of what's been going on for the past week rise in Jared's mind; him and Jensen listening to Sam and his brother fuck, listening and getting off on it, letting it spur their own arousal to new heights. Jared finds himself leaning against the wall in the shower, his hand wrapped around his dick as he remembers what he saw for that brief moment when he walked in on them two of them earlier. God, Sam's body was to die for, all lean flesh and sculpted muscle, and Dean was just as gorgeous. Seeing them together, Sam clutching at the short strands of Dean's hair as he fucked his mouth and moaned, Jared wonders if that's what he and Jensen look like. If so, _fuck_ , why hasn't Jared gotten himself a video camera yet?

 

Just the thought of watching a recording of Jensen getting fucked has Jared coming all over his clenched fist.

 

Maybe this whole Sam-and-Dean thing isn't as disgusting as he'd originally thought. He considers the matter as he rummages through his closet to find a top to match his pants.

 

\---

 

Jared doesn't even get carded at the club, which doesn't surprise him much. Ever since he topped six feet and filled out his muscles, hardly anyone bothers anymore. It's a place he didn't even know existed till Jensen told him about it; a gay club, apparently, with pounding music and flashing lights like on _Queer as Folk_ , but without the dancing boys in cages. Jared's gotta admit he's a little disappointed about that. The entire place is writhing, seething, an anonymous crowd of men pulsing to the rhythm of the music. Jensen tugs him over to the bar, and Jared follows, not wanting to lose him.

 

"You come here a lot?" Jared shouts after they're set with a couple of beers.

 

"Used to," Jensen yells back, "before I started teaching full-time."

 

"Why'd you stop?"

 

"Met you!" Jensen rolls his eyes at Jared for asking such a stupid question.

 

The idea of Jensen coming here alone makes Jared feel a little uncomfortable. Did he come here with an ex-boyfriend? Or just to hook up and get fucked by some stranger? Jared clenches his teeth when he sees the shadowy back room and the couples going in and out.

 

"I didn't hook up with random strangers every night, if that's what you're worrying about," Jensen murmurs in his ear before biting the lobe gently. "I just came here with friends a few times, and one or two exes. I don't _do_ random hookups." Jared turns and grins nervously at him before taking a swig of his beer and slamming it down on the bar.

 

"Wanna dance?" he asks, eyeing the crowd on the dance floor with a little trepidation. Jensen flashes a grin at him and they head out into the mass of people.

 

There's barely room to move, let alone dance. Jared finds himself with his back pressed up against someone else's, and Jensen plastered to his chest. It's almost instinctive to wrap himself around Jensen, hands gripping his ass firmly as he shoves a thigh between Jensen's legs.

 

"Never been anywhere like this," Jared says right against Jensen's mouth, their mingled breath passing back and forwards between them. "Never danced like this..."

 

"It's easy," Jensen replies, his eyes gleaming wickedly, "just hold tight and pretend like we're having sex."

 

It really _is_ easy. They move to the beat of the music, bodies undulating and thrusting together. Jensen's breath is hot on Jared's neck, and his fingers curling into the rips in Jared's pants to caress the skin of his ass.

 

"Never gonna get tired of touching you," Jensen murmurs, and an all-over shiver goes straight through Jared's body.

 

"Good," Jared breathes, "cause if you don't touch me soon my balls might just explode." Jensen laughs softly and drags his hand over Jared's crotch, settling on his balls and squeezing gently. Jared throws his head back and humps against Jensen's hand, the thin fabric of his pants no barrier at all to sensation. His cock is hard to bursting in his pants, and he ruts shamelessly against Jensen's hip under the dim, flashing lights of the club.

 

Someone tries to move between them, and Jared snarls at them, the sound feral and wild as he bares his teeth. The guy blinks at him and backs off, holding his hands up in surrender as Jared pulls Jensen even closer to him so there's not even space for air between their bodies.

 

Jensen's whimpering helplessly, thrusting and rubbing against Jared's thigh, squeezing and stroking his ass as he bites his lip and works to get himself off. Jared can taste the beer on Jensen's breath as they kiss, hard and deep and long, and he slips a hand beneath the waistband of Jensen's tight jeans and down, pressing up against his hole and teasing it with the tip of a finger.

 

"Oh, fuck," Jensen gasps, his hands clenching tightly to Jared as he bucks his hips and comes. Jared hums contentedly, bringing his hand round the front of Jensen's pants and feeling the heavy, damp fabric slipping over the head of his cock. He can feel his own balls tightening in anticipation, and when Jensen yanks open the ties holding his pants together and wraps his hand around Jared's dick, he groans loudly and jerks, covering Jensen's hand in sticky come.

 

"Why did we bother coming here?" Jared asks Jensen as they make their way over to the bathroom to clean up. "We might as well have just stayed home and had sex there."

 

"Wanted to dance with you," Jensen says simply.

 

Jared can't seem to find a reason to complain.

 

\---

 

When Jared arrives back at the dorm after Jensen dropped him off, Sam's waiting up for him.

 

"Dude, it's like two in the morning," Jared says, surprised. "I was going to be quiet when I came in, y'know..."

 

"Um, I kinda think I need to talk to you," Sam says, twisting his hands together and avoiding Jared's gaze. Jared's suddenly reminded of the last time he saw Sam, and cringes inwardly.

 

"Okay," Jared says carefully, sitting down on the edge of his bed, leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees so he doesn't crack his head on the frame.

 

"I'm not gonna apologize," Sam says abruptly. "It's my decision to make, mine and Dean's, and I know it's kinda ... illegal and shit, but it's the way we've always been and I'm not gonna stop just because someone disapproves. Besides, it's totally consensual and it's not like we're gonna have babies, so the only people it's hurting is us. And maybe Dad if he finds out but he's not gonna."

 

There's an uncomfortable silence in the room, and Jared chews his lip thoughtfully before replying.

 

"Did I ever tell you how Jensen and I met?"

 

"No..."

 

"He was my teacher. We got together while I was still at school, in my final year, and we spent a good six months concealing it from everyone so Jensen wouldn't lose his job. So, um, it's not quite as dodgy as what you're doing, but I do know something about loving someone who society says I'm not allowed to."

 

Sam stares at him in surprise. "So... you're not gonna run screaming and try to get yourself a new roommate?"

 

Jared shakes his head. "Hell no. I mean, it's still kinda weird and a little icky maybe, but it could be worse - you could be bringing a girl back here every night instead." He shudders theatrically, and Sam laughs.

 

\---

 

"This _sucks_ ," Jared moans as he watches Jensen fold his laundry and put it away. He's sprawled over Jensen's bed in his tiny bedroom, chin resting in his hands as he follows Jensen around the room with his eyes.

 

"Huh?" Jensen replies, distracted by the loss of a sock.

 

Jared reaches underneath himself and extracts the missing sock, tossing it at Jensen's head. "You're back at school in two days, which just happens to coincide with my classes finishing. Way unfair, man."

 

Jensen snorts and throws the now balled-up socks back at Jared. "I didn't really have a choice about when I could take my vacation, dude. I tried for after your exams but they said now or never."

 

"At least it's gonna be Christmas soon," Jared says drowsily, rolling onto his back and fiddling with the ends of his hair.

 

"Yeah..." Jensen says quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

"What're you doing for Christmas?" Jared asks, rolling over so he's curled up against Jensen, his face pressed against his thigh.

 

"Probably going back to Dallas for a week or so to see my family," he replies.

 

"Oh..." Jared says. He honestly hadn't even thought about the upcoming Christmas break and what he and Jensen would do.

 

"You wanna come with me?" Jensen asks. Jared sits up, surprised.

 

"Seriously? You mean, meet your family and everything?"

 

"Sure. I've met yours. Well, I haven't met your brother, and I've only met your sister as a student at school."

 

"Oh god," Jared whimpers. "Please tell me she's been able to keep her mouth shut."

 

"I think I'd know by now if she'd spilled," Jensen reassures him. "You got lucky, man - my sister's a demon compared to yours."

 

"I can't wait to meet her," Jared says sarcastically, and Jensen grabs him in a headlock. Jared resists, struggles, and they fall to the floor, landing on the still unfolded pile of laundry. Jared plucks a thong off the pile next to his ear and cocks an eyebrow at Jensen.

 

"Dude. _Dude_. You wore this and didn't show me?" he complains.

 

"Yeah, last week," Jensen replies calmly. "You tore it off me. Obviously, I might as well have not worn it for all the attention you paid it." He sniffs loudly, and Jared pings the thong at him, laughing at the offended look on Jensen's face.

 

"Your family know about me, right?" Jared says thoughtfully.

 

"They know I've got a boyfriend. They don't know that I was your teacher. And, uh, better that they don't. They're kinda religious, and it was hard enough for them to deal with the fact that I'm never going to get married and have two point four kiddies and a house with a white picket fence."

 

"I'll keep my trap shut," Jared reassures him. "Besides, who's to say we won't get a house with a white picket fence one day? We could do it just to spite them."

 

Jensen just grins at him and gets back to folding laundry.

 

\---

 

They end up on the roof of Jensen's apartment block with a bottle of tequila and an inflatable mattress, wrapped around each other for warmth and occasionally taking sips directly from the bottle.

 

"I talked to Sam," Jared says drowsily, his nose buried in the short hairs at the base of Jensen's skull.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Told him he could do whatever he liked with his brother, that I wouldn't judge him."

 

"Nice," Jensen replies, taking another drink and passing the bottle to Jared. He sits up and drinks, the cool, sticky, sweet liquid sliding easily down his throat to pool warmly in his stomach.

 

"You wanna go away somewhere over Christmas? A road trip or something. Just the two of us, no roommates or family or classes or people judging us..."

 

"What, just get in my car and go?"

 

"That'd be awesome," Jared murmurs, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms and legs around Jensen like a barnacle.

 

"It would," Jensen says with a grin, turning his head to kiss Jared. His lips are warm, droplets of tequila still clinging to them, and Jared kisses back like he's starving for it.

 

It's a clear night out, with the stars shining brightly and the moon illuminating the dark roof, but neither of them notice.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: **The link in the story is extremely NOT WORK SAFE.** Also, if any of the formatting is fucked up, let me know. :)  


* * *

  


* * *

  
Jensen stands in the spare room at his parents' house and stares at the bed all nicely made up for Jared.

"You're kidding," Jared whispers in his ear from behind him. "For one, that bed is about two feet too short for me, and also, are they serious?"

"I think they are," Jensen says gloomily, walking out into the hallway and looking down towards his own bedroom, on the other side of the house and a long way away. His dad appears at the top of the stairs, carrying Jared's bag, and smiles.

"Hope it's okay," he says as Jared and Jensen move aside to let him through.

"Uh, yeah," Jared says uncomfortably. Jensen sighs and pulls his dad out into the hallway for a little chat.

"Something wrong, son?" his dad asks.

"Dad, in case you haven't noticed, Jared's 6'4. He's not really going to fit into that single bed. Why not just put him in my room? Where there's, y'know, a queen size bed?"

Jensen's dad frowns. "Now, Jensen, I don't think..."

"Dad. I'm 23. I think I'm old enough to be sleeping in the same bed as my boyfriend, don't you? And since we're never going to be able to get married, the whole 'no sex before marriage' thing is a bit pointless, I'd say."

Jensen's dad reddens. "Jensen, you can do what you like in your own home, alright? But when you're staying with us, you're gonna respect our wishes. Jared stays in the spare room." And with that, he heads back downstairs, leaving Jensen steaming.

"No luck, then," Jared says, poking his head round the door of the spare room.

"God damned narrow minded... you know, they always let Josh and his girlfriend share a room whenever they visit." Jensen's nearly livid with rage. He'd known it would be a bit strange to bring Jared here for Christmas, but he'd forgotten how much difficulty his parents had with various aspects of his life. "I'd hoped they'd've accepted me by now, or something. I guess not."

"Hey, no biggie," Jared says, coming up to Jensen and pressing their foreheads together. "I'll just sneak into your room every night. They'll never know."

"Course you will," Jensen says breezily. "I'd be shocked if you didn't."

***

When Jensen sees who his parents have invited for dinner, he feels his face drain of all color and has to force himself not to run and hide. Oliver Parsons, the minister of his parents' church, is all smiles, but his son Mark, blond-haired-blue-eyed Mark, has eyes only for Jensen. Gritting his teeth, Jensen smiles at them both and drags his father off to the kitchen at the earliest opportunity.

"You invited Mark," he says bluntly, his fingers itching to curl into a fist and hit someone.

"Yes," his dad says calmly. "He's home for Christmas as well, and it would have been rude to only invite Oliver and leave Mark at home."

"So that's all this is," Jensen says. "Just being polite, are you? No ulterior motives?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jensen's dad says, his face filled with confusion.

"Oh, I don't know, dad," Jensen bites out. "Maybe the fact that Mark and I used to go out? Didn't you think that might make it a little uncomfortable?"

Jensen's dad chuckles. "That was a long time ago, Jensen," he says, clapping his son on the shoulder, "I'm sure you two can get along just fine now." He winks, and heads back into the living room, leaving Jensen fuming in the kitchen. The moment Jensen's dad vanishes, Jared appears, looking concerned.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Fine," Jensen says. "Just wondering what the fuck my parents were thinking inviting my ex boyfriend to dinner." He leaves the kitchen before Jared can demand an explanation, and finds that his parents have carefully arranged the seating plan in the living room so the only place he can sit down is next to Mark. However, the smug smiles on the faces of his parents change to frowns when Jared comes back in and Jensen beckons him over to sit on the arm of the couch next to him, a possessive arm around Jensen's shoulders.

It's not much better at dinner. Jared is seated at the other end of the table, and Jensen finds himself right next to Mark again. He grits his teeth again and all but ignores him during dinner, giving short answers to any questions Mark asks him, and showing no interest in whatever Mark has to say. His mother frowns at him for his bad manners, but by this time Jensen honestly doesn't give a fuck. Jared's stuck at the other end of the table making small talk with Jensen's dad and Oliver, and Jensen can tell by the look on Jared's face that he's not getting far with either of them.

Jensen's coming back from the bathroom when he meets Mark in the hallway.

"Jensen," he says quietly, and Jensen stares stonily back at him.

"Something you wanted?" he asks, stopping a fair distance away from Mark. Mark steps forward to close the gap, and Jensen steps back.

"Just wanted to see how you were," Mark says breezily, grinning when he sees Jensen flinch away from him. "Nice boyfriend. How old is he, sixteen?"

"Nineteen," Jensen mumbles. Inside, he's cursing and railing at himself for being so damned weak, for not standing up for himself and Jared, but he can't; he's stuttering and mumbling again, and Mark knows just how to take advantage.

"Bet he wonders who taught you all that kinky shit you like to get up to," Mark whispers, pinning Jensen to the wall and putting his hands on either side of his head. "He looks so innocent. You ever tell him what you're really like? Bet he wouldn't think the sun shone out your ass if he found _that_ out..."

Jensen's stomach churns and his face twists up at the implication that Jared would be so shallow. He shoves Mark's hands away and pushes himself out from the wall, away from Mark's presence. "Get the fuck out of my house," he says calmly, "and I swear, if you ever talk to me or Jared again, you're gonna regret it."

Mark backs away, the smug confidence in his face vanishing in the face of Jensen's defiance. He sneers a little, but whatever he was going to say is lost when Jared comes into the hallway, standing just behind Mark and almost looming over the shorter guy without even trying. "Jensen? Something wrong?" he asks, and Jensen shakes his head.

"Mark and his dad were just leaving," he says, and Mark doesn't say a word.

***

After the Parsons leave, Jensen's in the kitchen refilling drinks when his mother comes in, her face dark with anger.

"Jensen, that was very rude the way you spoke to Mark! I thought I raised you better than that."

Jensen bites his lip and remembers not to swear. "How _dare_ you," he says quietly. "How dare you try to force him on me, especially after what he did to me."

"What on earth are you talking about?" his mother says, frowning in confusion. Jensen's sick of it, so fucking sick of his parents pretending they don't know what's going on.

"I broke up with Mark for a reason, mom. A pretty good reason, too. And I really don't appreciate you trying to interfere in my life. If you and dad can't accept the fact that Jared and I are together, and happy, then we're leaving tomorrow.

"Jensen..."

"I'm not kidding, mom. Either you and dad pull your act together, or we go."

His mom takes a step back, her face falling. "You're right," she sighs. "I'm sorry, Jensen, but you and Mark were so happy together before you went to San Antonio. We thought... I guess we thought that if you saw him again you might change your mind."

Jensen laughs. "Not likely," he says. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and move Jared's bag into my room, where it should be."

He heads upstairs before his mom can reply, and manages to resist the urge to punch the wall once he's out of sight.

***

Jensen's sitting in the music room in front of the grand piano, letting his mind wander as he plays music he thought he'd forgotten. His fingers remember, though, and as his thoughts head in different directions, he plays with ease and confidence.

"Didn't know you could play," a rough voice interrupts. Jensen starts violently, knocking the music off the stand, and turns to see Jared leaning in the doorway.

"Thought you were in bed," Jensen murmurs. "Are mom and dad asleep?"

"Yeah, I heard them snoring when I went past. Needed a drink," Jared says, indicating the glass of water in his hand. He comes over and puts the glass down on a sideboard before slipping in between Jensen and the piano. The lid of the piano is closed, and Jared hoists himself up so he's perched on the edge, his legs spread around Jensen's body, almost like he's protecting him.

"Something on your mind?" Jensen asks.

"Something's on _your_ mind, Jen," Jared replies quietly. "Why were you so pissed off about Mark? I mean, I get that you were annoyed your parents seemed dead set on you guys getting back together, but this is beyond that, man."

"You gotta promise to hear me out," Jensen says, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice. "You gotta promise, Jared."

"Dude," Jared says, his face creasing up into a frown, "I'm not gonna judge you. Why're you so scared?"

Jensen leans back and rubs his hands up and down his thighs, picking bits of lint off the legs of his pants as he bites his lip and considers what to say.

"I must've been about fourteen when I first realized I liked guys. I never told anyone. Not even my closest friends. The minister in church kept going on and on, every fucking Sunday, about how evil it was to be homosexual, how it was a terrible sin and homosexuals were all going to hell."

"I've heard it all too, man," Jared says quietly. "Not like you did - I mean, I never went to church - but I've heard it all."

Jensen plows on. "There was a senior at my school who found out somehow, I don't know how. And he cornered me one day after school, in the locker room. He, uh. We jerked each other off. He made me swear never to tell anyone, and I never did. God, I was such an idiot. Thought the sun shone out his ass. We fucked around a bit that year but he turned on me just before he graduated, called me a dumb kid, forced me to suck his dick, turned real nasty."

"Jesus," Jared breathes. "And you were what, fourteen? That's fucking abuse!"

"Nah, sixteen by then," Jensen corrects. "I started going out. Fake ids were piss easy to get at my school. And, uh. Went to a few clubs. Met guys. Shit, it was awful. My parents found out eventually, found out I was gay, and they went into complete denial. Tried to get me to date girls, kept introducing me to girls from church, forced me to go out with a couple of them. I was in college before they finally accepted that I wasn't going to be making happy families with anyone they chose. So they gave up. Decided to ignore me and pretend I didn't exist while I was living on campus. Oh yeah, and they were too ashamed to go back to that church; didn't want the minister finding out they had a fucking abomination for a son." Jensen spits out the final words, anger coloring his voice as he remembers the shame on his parents' faces.

"Where does Mark fit in?" Jared asks.

"Mom and Dad's new church. A bit more liberal, I think. This minister didn't make them feel like they were going to hell for having a gay son. I guess it helped that his son was gay. And when I was home after my final year at college, they introduced us. He was ... nice. I went out with him a few times and we got along well."

"What happened then?"

"He was a fucking psycho," Jensen growls. "He made shit up about me; told my parents lies about me, and they believed him because a minister's son wouldn't lie. And it gets better. He'd hit me, in places it wouldn't show."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," Jared says in a tight voice. "He's fucking dead. Why didn't you get the bastard arrested?"

"I told you," Jensen says harshly. "Minister's son. He was the darling of the community. I was the weirdo kid who almost dropped out of school, who had a reputation for doing alcohol and drugs a little too much, who had narrowly avoided having a juvenile record."

Jared's silent, and Jensen doesn't dare look at him. "I broke it off when I got the job down in San Antone. I've never been so glad to get away from someone in my life." He bites his lip and screws his eyes shut, trying to shut out the demons from his past, feeling like they're going to take him over again just from being looked at.

"You're not worthless, Jensen," Jared says, but his words bounce off the armor of self-loathing Jensen's drawn himself into. It was only what he had deserved. He was dirty, unclean, and in need of a strong, guiding hand that wasn't scared to be forceful.

"Jen, look at me," Jared commands, and Jensen looks up, feeling his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"I've had sex with a lot of guys, Jay," Jensen says quietly, looking down at the keyboard as he picks out a few notes. "I'm not exactly sparkling clean." He leans his head on Jared's thigh, letting the warmth soak into his face. He feels cold inside, scared like Jared's going to leave him, like Jared's going to be disgusted with him for what he used to be like. For what he's _still_ like.

"Jen?" Jared says softly, his hand on Jensen's head, large and comforting. "You're such a damned idiot if you think you can get rid of me that easy."

"I never told mom and dad why I broke it off with Mark. They thought it was just for my job. They'd never have believed me."

"Jensen, if you don't want to stay over Christmas, you don't have to, you know that, right?" Jared says. "God, were they like this when you stayed with them over summer? Please tell me they didn't try to set you up with Mark back then as well..."

"No," Jensen says. "Joshua was home then as well, and he's always stuck up for me. Mom and dad didn't bother trying anything. I guess finding out that I had a long-term boyfriend made them a bit panicky this time around."

"Long-term boyfriend," Jared says thoughtfully. "I like that." He leans down and wraps his arms around Jensen's waist, tugging him to his feet. His hands move up to Jensen's face, cupping his jaw and pulling him in close for a kiss. It's soft and warm, promising nothing but love and comfort, and Jensen shifts closer so he's leaning against Jared's lean form. They kiss for what feels like hours, a smooth tangle of lips and tongue, gentle sighs and soft moans filtering through the haze of warmth. Jared's body curls protectively around Jensen's, and Jensen feels his self-loathing melt away in the face of Jared's assault. Jared's thumbs stroke Jensen's cheeks as he presses his mouth open more, slips his tongue inside as he wraps his legs around Jensen's waist. There's a discordant _clang_ as Jensen's hands land on the piano keyboard, but it goes unnoticed as they kiss endlessly.

Eventually Jensen wilts against Jared's body, sated and warm and tired and so in love he feels like he might burst.

"Bed?" Jared says softly, and Jensen nods wordlessly. He sinks back into Jared's arms and lets him almost carry him upstairs, loose and calm and feeling like a cancer has been removed from his body.

In bed, in the dark, Jensen clings to Jared like he's the only thing anchoring him. Jared doesn't say a word, just rolls over and envelops Jensen in his arms, crowding close and arranging their bodies so Jensen's head is pillowed on his chest and their legs are tangled together. During the night they move together almost unconsciously, and Jensen wakes to find Jared burrowing down beneath the covers and pulling Jensen's shorts down. He sighs and moans softly, spreading his legs and tangling his fingers in Jared's hair as Jared sucks him slowly, so slowly until Jensen nearly explodes with want. Jared swallows his release without pause, before sliding back up the bed and thrusting against Jensen's hip till he's coming in his briefs, mouth open and panting against Jensen's.

***

It's Christmas Eve the next day, and Jensen wakes up to air smelling of freshly-baked cookies and Jared's armpits. The first makes his stomach growl, but the second isn't quite so palatable, and he pushes Jared off him with a grunt. Jared squeaks and almost falls out of bed, before he manages to drag himself out of sleep and roll over back onto Jensen.

"Gngh!" Jensen says, glaring up at Jared, whose hair is tickling his nose.

"Good morning to you too," Jared says with a grin, leaning in for a morning kiss. Jensen accepts it without pause, letting himself enjoy Jared's kiss and the weight of his body on top of him before the morning breath becomes too much for Jensen to put up with.

"Mmph," he grunts, curling his fingers around Jared's neck and nudging him away gently. "Breakfast?"

"Good plan," Jared replies, rolling back off Jensen and out of bed. He's gorgeously naked, and Jensen admires his ass for a moment before he's startled by a knock on the door.

"Jensen!" a voice calls, and Jared barely has time to grab a towel before the door's opening and Jensen's dad is peering around it.

"Dad!" Jensen sputters, "what the hell?"

Jensen's dad flinches and turns bright red, looking everywhere except for Jared, who sits back down on the bed and holds the towel over his crotch, face similarly aflame. "Uh, breakfast. Bacon? You want bacon?" He glances quickly at Jared and away again. "How about you, Jared? Bacon?"

Jensen rubs a hand over his face, trying not to burst out laughing. "Yeah, thanks dad. Bacon's good." Jensen's dad nods and backs out of the room quickly, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh god," Jared chokes out. "He almost saw my dick."

Jensen leans over and tugs the towel away, scooting across so he can examine the body part in question more closely. Jared's still got his morning wood, and Jensen licks a stripe up the length of the shaft. Jared squirms and gasps, and Jensen grins up at him.

"We should go have breakfast," he says, and Jared growls and shakes his head, putting his hands on Jensen's head and holding him there. Clearly, breakfast can wait.

***

Jensen's parents go to the Christmas Eve service, and rather than be subjected to the withering stares he would receive from all his elderly relatives if he stayed home, Jensen and Jared go with them. Jared spends the entire time fidgeting and nudging Jensen in the ribs with his elbow as he tries to get comfortable on the wooden pews, and Jensen spends most of the time trying to ignore the glares he's getting from his grandmother and uncle. The minister drones on incessantly, and Jensen clenches his jaw when he sees Mark sitting in the front row. He glances to the side and sees that Jared's noticed him too, and looks like he might decide to get up and lay one on him. Jensen grabs his hand and holds it tightly, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles, and Jared relaxes immediately, looking at Jensen with a guilty smile.

"Sorry," he murmurs later, when they're all standing round chatting with Jensen's family and other members of the congregation after the bell tolls midnight. "I just really want to punch him in the face, y'know?"

"Yeah, I do," Jensen says quietly, glancing round to check that Mark isn't anywhere close by. "Just... let's get through tomorrow, and then on the 26th we can head off." He leans in close and whispers in Jared's ear, "I've booked us a room in a hotel in town... we can spend the day after Christmas having our own celebrations."

"I like the sound of that," Jared replies, and squeezes Jensen's ass. Jensen squeaks and twitches, and receives a pointed glare from his mother as a result.

***

The next day is taken up with present opening (Jensen forces himself to look happy and grateful when he receives a spinning tie and belt rack from his parents, and a book on dating from his apparently still clueless grandmother), eating, singing, and eggnog drinking. By the evening, the Christmas lunch has vanished and the entire family is spread over the living room, mostly-drunk and way too full. Jensen's lying full-length on the floor in front of the fireplace, with Jared's head propped up on his thigh. He's absently fondling Jared's hair, too tired and full and drunk to drag himself off of the floor and into bed. Eventually Jared shifts and pushes himself to his feet, stretching a hand out to help Jensen up as well.

"You boys off to bed?" Jensen's dad says drowsily.

"Yeah," Jensen says softly, not wanting to wake his grandmother, who's fallen fast asleep in her chair. "G'night."

"Sleep well," Jensen's mother says. "Merry Christmas."

Jensen's so sleepy he can barely drag himself up the stairs, and it's shades of two nights ago when Jared helped him up. He's almost asleep before he hits the bed, and can barely lift his arms to let Jared tug his shirt off before he's falling flat on his face on the bed. Through a haze of warmth, he feels Jared dragging his pants down and pushing him under the covers, and when Jared slides in next to him, Jensen snuggles up to him and is asleep instantly.

"Merry Christmas," Jared whispers, but Jensen doesn't hear.

***

Jensen wakes to find himself almost completely without a hangover, apart from a slight feeling of queasiness and an aversion to direct sunlight. He rolls over to find Jared still asleep, face loose and sleep-soft, breath whuffling out into the pillow and hair a tangled mess covering half his face. Jensen grins to himself and slowly, gently, pulls the covers down to reveal Jared's naked body, curled up into the foetal position. He's unable to resist reaching over and grabbing his phone, flipping it open and quickly snapping a shot of Jared on his camera before he wakes up. The _ding_ of the phone echoes through the room, and Jared stirs, waking, his sleepy morning smile quickly turning to shock when he realizes what Jensen just did.

"You ass!" he yelps, snapping into full awareness and lunging across the bed towards Jensen. Jensen bursts out laughing and holds the phone away from Jared, but there's no point; Jared's longer reach means he is easily able to grab the phone off of Jensen, and in the ensuing scuffle, manages to get a few shots off while the camera is aimed at Jensen's dick.

"Fucker!" Jensen cries, but Jared's got the upper hand, quite literally - he wraps a hand around Jensen's dick, which results in Jensen losing all will to fight. He spreads his legs a little and moans as Jared jacks him smoothly and firmly, snapping photos with the camera phone every few seconds.

"Fuck... the fuck are you doing?" Jensen says, gripping Jared's shoulders and arm to hold himself upright. He looks down at Jared's hand around him, his cock hard and leaking and Jared just grins, holding the phone at a different angle and taking another shot.

"Lookin' good," Jared purrs, pushing Jensen back onto the bed and passing him the phone. "Here, take over."

"Oh god," Jensen whimpers. Jared grins up at him, giving him his best bedroom eyes as he leans down and licks the head of Jensen's dick. Almost automatically, Jensen raises his phone and snaps a photo, watching Jared suck his dick through his fucking camera phone, taking shots every now and then as Jared sucks and swallows him, moaning happily and running his hands up and down Jensen's body.

It's _so fucking hot_ , feeling Jared lick and suck his dick, his tongue caressing the head and down the shaft, while Jensen takes photos of it. He can't last much longer; his vision is blurred without his glasses, but he doesn't really give a shit because it feels so damned good and the idea of what these pictures are going to look like when they're done sends a thrill of lust through his balls and belly.

"Look so fuckin' _dirty_ , Jay," Jensen gasps, spreading his legs further and almost crying out when Jared takes the opportunity to insert a finger into his mouth and then slide it down between his legs and over his hole. His hands spasm on his phone, and he doesn't even know if he's aiming right as he comes, his cock spurting over Jared's face and all over his belly as he tries desperately to catch it on the camera. Eventually he's done, drained, and he drops the phone on the bed, letting out a full-body sigh of contentment.

"Dude, not done yet," Jared murmurs huskily, licking come from around his mouth. He scoots up the bed till he's astride Jensen's hips and takes Jensen's hand, putting it on his cock before retrieving the phone.

Jensen whimpers. God, he's going to fucking _frame_ these pictures.

***

They manage to leave with a minimum of fuss. Jensen's mom tries to get them to stay a little longer, but Jensen tells her they've got bookings they've already paid for. It's no lie - he almost maxed out his credit card with the accommodation and Christmas gifts for himself and Jared, and he's not about to give it up for the sake of another night in his parents' house, where he can't make Jared moan as loud as he wants.

Jared's outside putting bags in the trunk of the car when Jensen's mom and dad pull him aside into the living room.

"What is it, mom? Dad?" Jensen asks. He's kinda twitching to get going; he's got _plans_ for the rest of the day, involving various items in his suitcase decidedly _not_ parent related.

"Jensen, your mother and I just wanted to apologize for the way we made you feel while you and Jared were here," Jensen's dad says quickly, as if saying it faster will make it easier. "We didn't really realize how happy you were with Jared, and we're sorry."

Jensen raises an eyebrow. "Why the sudden seeing of the light?" he asks curiously. "I mean, it's nice of you to admit you were wrong, but this has to have come from somewhere."

Jensen's mom frowns. "We heard from one of the women at the church that Mark was convicted of assault in Houston."

"Ahh," Jensen says. "So you finally believe me?"

"We do," Jensen's dad asserts. "And we should never have dismissed what you said back then."

"We don't want you to leave thinking that we don't... don't love you," Jensen's mom says, wringing her hands a little as she pleads with him. "We don't want to drive you away."

Jensen sighs. "I appreciate it, I really do. Thanks. And we're not leaving because of you guys, I swear."

"Okay," Jensen's mom says. "Well, I guess you'd better go, then."

There's an awkward moment when Jensen's dad doesn't seem to be sure whether to hug his son or just shake his hand, but Jensen decides to just solve it by pulling his dad in for a hug. He gives his mom the same treatment and a kiss on the cheek, and by the time he walks out to the car where Jared's waiting, he's got a genuine smile on his face.

***

On the way to the hotel, Jared gets Jensen's cell out of his jacket and starts flicking through the pictures they took that morning. At first Jensen tries to ignore him, but it's pretty damned hard when Jared's giving a running commentary of exactly how Jensen's dick looks in each shot. At one point he turns the phone sideways and says, "Man, why does your dick look so fucking weird here?" and Jensen nearly drives off the road. He turns to admonish Jared for almost making him crash, but nearly crashes again when he sees Jared with his hand down his pants and a handful of cock as he clicks through the photos.

"God, so hot," he pants softly, and Jensen turns his eyes back to the road, determined to just get to the fucking hotel in one piece. It's not far, but by the time they get there, Jared's near orgasm, grunting and sweating in the seat beside Jensen.

"Dude, hang on," Jensen mutters, "I've got plans and I don't want you ruining them by being too tired."

Jared groans and takes his hand off his dick, clicking the phone shut and running a hand through his sweaty hair. "Gonna make me scream, Jen?" he says softly, turning and gazing heatedly at Jensen with darkened eyes.

"Fuck yes," Jensen replies, leaning over and licking a swathe up Jared's jawline. He forces Jared's dick back into his pants, but it's still completely hard, and Jared's walking slightly strangely when they get out of the car and get their bags from the trunk.

They're quickly checked in, and Jared whistles softly when Jensen opens the door to their room after battling with the keycard for a while. "Nice," Jared says, and Jensen grins. It's admittedly a bit more expensive than places he usually stays in, but he feels like he and Jared deserve a stay in a place that isn't a cramped apartment with a neighbor's bedroom right through the wall or a shared dormroom with a roommate sleeping above them.

"Yeah," Jensen says with a grin. "Merry Christmas."

"Awww baby, this is for me?" Jared gushes, a sparkle of humor in his eyes. He dumps his bag on the floor and stalks over to Jensen, bending down and lifting Jensen off his feet like a new bride. Jensen squeaks and clutches Jared's arm, trying not to flail too much as Jared carries him over to the bed and drops him on it on his back. Before he can do anything, Jared's on top of him, crowding close, bending down to lick open Jensen's mouth with a slick tongue and hot breath.

"Wait," Jensen mumbles, "I think you should open your Christmas present first..."

Jared pulls back and grins like a small child. "Another present?" He rolls off Jensen immediately and grabs his bag from beside the bed, hoisting it up and almost squashing Jensen with it. He scrambles back onto the bed on his stomach and Jensen laughs, tugging the bag towards him and opening it.

The package is long, thin and heavy, and Jared eyes it appreciatively before taking it and hefting it in his hands. "Hmmm. Heavy, a bit bulky in places, I have no clue what this is." His eyes are gleaming with excitement, and Jensen feels his own cock twitch in anticpation of what Jared will think of his gift.

"Just open it already!" he says nervously. God, what if Jared hates it? What if he looks like Jensen like he's some kind of sick freak, just like Mark had said...

Jared tears the paper off, and moments later is holding a set of [stocks](http://gay.stockroom.com/Adjustable-Stocks-P1197.aspx) in his hand. He draws in a sharp breath as he turns them over in his hands, examining the cuffs in the middle and at either end, stroking over the shining black metal, a look of awe on his face.

"Christ, Jen... they're beautiful," he murmurs. "Do... do you want me to wear them?" There's a look of undisguised want on Jared's face, so naked and raw that Jensen almost moans aloud.

"I... only if you want to," Jensen replies, his voice shaking a little. God, he'd known from the moment he'd seen the stocks while looking for something to give to Jared that he'd give anything to see Jared in them, legs spread and shackled, arms locked in position, unable to move while Jensen did what he wanted to him.

"Fuck yes," Jared says, holding the stocks reverently, fingers still stroking the metal. "And you know what? They'll go nicely with the present I got you..." He puts the stocks down and climbs off the bed, rummaging through his bag till he finds a small package, which he hands to Jensen.

"Thanks," Jensen says, surprised. He hadn't been expecting anything else from Jared; it wasn't like he was earning a salary. The package is squarish and blocky, and Jensen rips the paper away from it quickly to find... "A video camera? Jared!"

Jared's almost bouncing in place as he watches Jensen. "Been saving up," he says proudly. "And I hope you don't mind, but I kinda used it already..."

Jensen grins at him. "Used it? You used my present before giving it to me?" he asks, amused. "What exactly did you use it for?"

Jared's gaze turns heated and he reaches down and crudely palms his cock through his jeans. "Something to get you through those long, lonely nights when I'm too tired to stay with you," he says. Jensen laughs out loud at that; he's almost tempted to take a look, but decides to save it for later. In the meantime... Jared's picked up the stocks again, eyeing them and measuring out the space between the cuffs. He looks at Jensen. "You wanna?" he asks, and Jensen nods fervently.

***

"Comfortable?" Jensen asks quietly, bending over Jared's form on the bed. He doesn't _look_ very comfortable, with his legs strapped into the stocks and spread above his head, his hands locked into the middle of the bar and holding his legs up. But his cock is hard and leaking all over his stomach, he's flushed and sweating, and he nods sharply.

"God, I'm so hard," he moans softly, and Jensen grins, running a light touch down Jared's chest and over his balls to caress his hole. Sitting back on his heels, he picks up the video camera from beside Jared and flips it open, turning it on and watching as Jared appears in the viewfinder. "God, you look so hot," he murmurs, moving up and over Jared's body, zooming in on his dick and then up to his face. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth, and he blushes red when he turns to see Jensen pointing the camera at his face. "Smile," Jensen says softly, and Jared grins nervously before Jensen moves back down again, holding the camera in one hand so he can stroke Jared's tanned skin with the other. Jared whimpers quietly when Jensen touches his dick, and Jensen leans in to admire the single bead of precome on the end before licking it off.

"You got any idea what you look like, Jared?" Jensen says, sitting back and sliding his hand up Jared's thigh to stroke his cock, catching it all on film. "All spread out for me, God, so fucking helpless..." Jared moans again, his words indecipherable and soft, and Jensen brings the camera close as he bends down and licks a swathe up Jared's crack, tongue swirling around his hole before delving inside. Jared cries out, suddenly, sharply, and his entire body jerks, cock jumping against his belly and toes curling in the restraints. Jensen looks down at himself, following his own gaze with the camera, and wraps a hand around his cock, jerking himself a few times and gathering the wetness that collects at his slit before using it to slip a finger inside Jared's ass.

"Fuck!" Jared yells out, the cry echoing through the room, and Jensen fully expects to hear some pounding on the walls following it, but either there are no neighbors or the walls of the hotel are soundproof. Jared moans and curses and growls as Jensen fingers him, catching everything on camera, and his muscles flex as he strains himself against the stocks. Jensen's so turned on he thinks he might explode; his cock is straining to be touched, and the sounds Jared's making as he writhes on the bed go straight to Jensen's gut.

"Wanna... wanna fuck you like this," Jensen breathes, tweaking Jared's pierced nipple, making him jerk and curse even more. "Can I?"

"God, Jen, you even need to ask?" Jared says. "You gotta, please, God, you gotta fuck me..."

Jensen's heart is pounding against his ribcage, sweat beading at his brow, and he grips his cock firmly around the base to stop himself coming while he gets up, going to the bedside table and putting the camera on it, peering through the viewfinder so it's positioned just right to film them fucking. He grabs the lube from his bag and is back on the bed in moments, crouched between Jared's obscenely spread legs, exposing every single bit of him. God, it looks so _incredible_ , and Jensen's belly tightens in anticipation.

His cock slides in almost without resistance; Jared's so loose and pliant and he lets out a long drawn-out moan as Jensen presses inside him till his balls are firm against Jared's ass. Jensen worms his body between Jared's arms and kisses him - it's a little awkward but so worth it - open-mouthed and wet, strong and beautiful and fantastic and _God_ so good as he moves inside Jared's body.

"Want you to put me in these," he says softly, jerking his hips a little and letting Jared feel his length all the way inside him. "Want you... want you to tie me up, want you to take charge..."

Jared screws his eyes shut, humping against Jensen's stomach, thrusting his hips and opening impossibly wide for Jensen's dick inside him. It's hot and sweaty and Jared can't seem to concentrate on kissing Jensen; he's too busy grunting and writhing and his dick jerks and pulses, soaking their stomachs and chests, slicking the movements between them. Jensen groans and kisses Jared deeper, fucks him hard, till he's worried he's hurting him, but Jared murmurs, "harder, I can take it, trust you, not gonna break," and he almost loses it. Fucks him harder, deeper, longer, and abandons all control as he just _takes_ from Jared, uses him, bites his neck and jaw and ear as he feels the tightness in his balls spread through his entire body, cresting and coming, shooting hot inside Jared's body as he moans and shivers above him.

Jensen has just enough energy to lean over and stop the camera recording before he collapses onto Jared's chest, licking softly at the sweat gathered on his neck. "I wasn't kidding," he says quietly.

"You sure?" Jared says. He sounds worried, and Jensen moves away and sets about unshackling Jared's wrists and ankles. A few minutes later, when they're curled up together on the bed, Jensen sighs softly.

"Yeah," he replies. "That?" He picks up the camera and flicks it open so they can both see the screen when he presses play, "looked fucking awesome."

"Was," Jared says, blushing bright red when he sees himself all tied up on the small screen. Jensen grins and curls up closer to him, letting the warmth of his body soak through him. "You'd trust me to tie you up like that?" Jared asks softly, uncertain.

"Yeah," Jensen says, "I would," and he feels like he's won a victory.


End file.
